


Before the Storm

by jantosbitch (severed_lies)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severed_lies/pseuds/jantosbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect day, until it all goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, no profit is being made.

John Frobisher tucks the gray folder into his briefcase and smiles, pleased to have gotten approval for twenty new computers to compliment the upgraded software for his immediate staff. Amid the hue and cry of wasteful government expenditures all summer, this is quite a satisfying accomplishment.

He'll try very hard not to gloat during his morning meeting, but Trotty from finance let slip that the Crime Directorate would not be getting all the CCTV units that were "crucial and necessitous" and he looks forward to Broadmere's red-faced reaction.

Mondays, he thinks, are not always as bad as anticipated.


End file.
